The New Hogwarts
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: This is a story about Harry going back to Hogwarts after the War is over with. He finds that Hogwarts has changed a lot. Please Read and Review. Please do not read if you have not read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling

Aphrodite-Venus-u.k.: I do not own Haley Flint. She belongs to you.

The Train

I stared out the train window, wondering how much farther we had. I was finally returning to Hogwarts after the battle. I had to finish my seventh year. I would be the only one, but Ginny would be there.

There was no way I could get into college without even finishing my seventh year. I needed to get into college. Even though Hogwarts is considered the last step of school, I wanted to go to college. Few wizards go to a wizardry college set up like a Muggle college. Most went to like a night school or something like that to earn their degree. I wanted the full experience.

I watched as Ginny came into the cabin. She looked so…irresistible. She had her flame red hair hanging loose around her shoulders. She was dressed casually in Muggle clothes: jeans, a tank top, and a pair of shocks. It was unusual to see a full blooded wizard without robes on. I preferred the wizards who actually wanted to fit in somewhat.

"Hi, Harry," Luna said, walking in behind Ginny. I smiled slightly and reached up to push my glasses up when I realized that I had just got contacts.

"Hi, Luna," I said. She clutched a new edition of _The Quibbler_ to her chest.

"Can I see that?" Ginny asked, sitting down next to me. She took the book I held from my hands and looked at the cover. "The War of the Worlds?" she asked, looked at me.

"It's a book by the author of H.G. Wells. It's about supposedly alien invaders," I explained.

"Aliens?" Ginny asked. Luna smiled.

"Aliens are a being from another planet or another part of the universe, especially in works of science fiction," she said as though she was reading it from a book.

"Nerd," Ginny whispered and handed the book back to me. "Sounds cool, but I've never known you to read for fun."

"I just never had time," I said, shrugging.

"Have you read the House of Night series yet?" Luna asked. I shook my head.

"No," I replied. She nodded.

"You should," she said, laying down on the empty seat. I looked at Ginny, who shrugged.

"She's being Luna," she said. I looked back at Luna and saw her put on her weird glasses that she always wears.

"I noticed," I said and stood. "Come on, let's go down to the dinner car," I said, taking her hand. We walked through the throngs of people and jumped from car to car.

We slid into a booth. I nodded at the waitress and ordered two butter beers. Ginny smiled at me from across the table

"I missed you last year," she said, sighing. I smiled slightly.

"I missed you too, but I had to leave. You understand, right?" I asked, taking her hands. She nodded.

"I would have done the same thing if I had been in your spot," she said, sighing. I watched as other students filed through the car.

"I hardly know anyone this year," I said, looking at all of the unfamiliar faces.

"You'll get to know them," she said, smiling at someone. I turned to see Haley Flint enter the cart. She smiled at Ginny and ran over. She hugged Ginny before sitting down next to her.

"Hi, Harry," Haley said. I realized that she was nothing like her brother, Marcus.

"How was your summer?" Ginny asked. Haley shrugged.

"Same as everyone else's. My parents, like all the other Order members, are trying to get used to the thought of a lot of members being dead. They can't grasp the fact that Marcus is a Death Eater either," Haley said, eyeing the waitress set down our drinks. I handed her the money.

"What'd they say about it?" Ginny asked. I watched them talk while I drank my butter beer.

"At first, they argued a lot, but finally they decided to just pretend that they never had a son, that I'm an only child. But, I can't ignore it. I mean, he's my brother. It's pretty hard to forget about a brother that you grew up with," Haley said, looking at me.

"I know what you mean," Ginny said, sighing. I remembered how they had ignored Percy last year.

"Anyways, I didn't come to tell you about my life. Luna told me you were in here and I decided to come and tell you that we'll be arriving soon. Best to change into your robes," she said, standing.

"You sound like Hermione," I said, thinking about her.

"In a lot of ways, I'm just like her, Harry," Haley said, winking before leaving. I watched her leave before turning to Ginny.

"I guess we'd better go," I said, finishing off my drink. Ginny looked at her drink and then at me apologetically.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's no big deal," I said sliding out. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jeans.

"I wish Haley's life wasn't so messed up," Ginny said as we walked back.

"So do I," I said, sighing as we stepped into the compartment.

"I guess not everyone's lives can be perfect," Ginny said, digging in her bag for her robes.

"Guess not," I muttered and pulled my robes on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the characters in the Harry Potter books or the places or the events. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Haley Flint, she belongs to Aphrodite-Venus-u.k.

The Feast

I followed Ginny onto the platform and saw Hagrid standing there, rounding up the first years.

"Hagrid!" I shouted. The giant turned and a giant grin spread over his face.

"Harry!" he said. I took Ginny's hand and pulled her over to where he stood. "You coming for tea later?"

"Try to," I said, stopping in front of him. He nodded.

"Things are tight, you know that, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I kind of figured," I said, looking at the faces around me.

"I gotta get these first years to the castle. Come down when you get a chance," he said before gathering the first years. I spotted Luna and Haley and we made our way through the crowds. Haley stood next to a girl with shoulder length blonde hair.

"Gin, this is Dana," Haley said. "She's a seventh year from Spain."

"Hi," Ginny said. The short girl simply nodded and turned to Haley.

"¿Este es el Alfarero famoso?" she asked. Haley looked at me and nodded.

"Sí," she replied. I knew that one.

"What's she want to know?" I asked. Dana looked at me.

"If you this famous Potter that I keep hearing about," she said in perfect English.

"Why were you speaking Spanish then?" Luna asked.

"I just like to see if people really think I'd come here not knowing English," she said, shrugging. Haley gave me a sympathetic look.

"She's a bit bratty," she said, shrugging. Dana pursed her lips but didn't say anything. Silently, the four of us trudged up to the carriages.

"Too bad she's not French," I muttered to Ginny.

"I don't understand how she got an education," Ginny said as her, Luna, and I boarded a horseless carriage and the carriage moved, but each of us could see what was pulling it.

"There's no wizard schools up there," Luna said.

"Maybe her parents are pure bloods and taught her," I suggested. Luna shrugged and Ginny looked thoughtful.

"Maybe she self taught herself," she suggested.

"Or maybe she's dumb," Luna suggested. Ginny gave Luna a look.

"I love how you're so honest," she said, shaking her head. I smiled and settled back in the carriage.

When we entered the school good and bad memories hit me. I pushed them away and focused on the present. Haley separated from us to go to Slytherin, Luna to Ravenclaw, Dana with the others who needed sorted, and Ginny and I sat down at the Griffindor table next to Colin. He had ditched his camera and finally looked like a decent, non annoying person.

"If you will please join me in the singing of the school song," McGonagall said once everyone had been sorted and she'd gave her big speech to the new kids.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

"I never realized just how disgusting our school song was," Ginny whispered as McGonagall continued talking.

I looked around the faces around me. None of them were really familiar, not that I had known everyone to begin with. Everyone that I had used to hang out with all graduated and were moving on. Me, I decided to come back. I'm not sure what made me do it, but I did.

"That's Jacob Ice and Nikki, his girlfriend," Ginny whispered, nudging me. I looked at the dark haired boy across from us and the blonde girl with black streaks. "His father's Leo Ice, the Death Eater, and his brother's Aaron. There's like a dozen or more of them, but only Aaron, Jacob, Maria, and Leah go here. He's a seventh year, Aaron's fifth, and Maria and Leah are twins so they're sixth years."

"What houses are they in?" I asked, looking away from them.

"Aaron's Slytherin, Leah Hufflepuff, Jacob's actually in Griffindor, and Maria Ravenclaw," she replied. "Jacob hangs out with Eric Miller, who's in Ravenclaw, and Shane Harper, who's in Slytherin. Aaron's gangs like Draco's old group. His girlfriend's Lateria, and a different Malfoy and a different Marcus are his henchmen. Leah and Maria have the same friends, whom are in Ravenclaw. Nikki hangs out with Abby Stevens and Hermione Gander."

"And I should know all of this why?" I asked as food appeared on the table.

"Because these are the cliques," she said, raising her voice. I nodded slowly.

"In other words, you're sort of friends with them?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Mum used to be good friends with their mom, Nicole," she said, filling her plate. I nodded and she turned to Jacob and started conversation. I turned to Colin.

"So, Colin, how was your summer?" I asked tentatively. I really didn't want to know. Colin got this huge grin on his face, as always.

"It was great," he said before launching into detail. Yep, it was just **great** to be back.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the Harry Potter books or the places or the events. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Haley Flint, she belongs to Aphrodite-Venus-u.k.

The New Kids

Later that night, I was sitting in the old, familiar dormitory when three other seventh years entered. I recognized them from Ginny telling me: Cameron Washington, Alex Brewer, and Sammy Brown. I closed the _War of the Worlds_ and looked up at them. Cameron went over to the dresser and pulled off his robes before slipping on a pair of black mesh shorts and a black, sleeveless under armour shirt. Alex plopped down on his phone and started texting. Sammy just stood there, staring. I shrugged and dug around for my laptop. I turned it on and went to my Facebook page and found Hermione online.

HP Miss me yet?

HG No, why would I? Just kidding. Ronald's here. Want to say anything to him?

HP Nah, just tell him I said hey. I was wondering, do you think I could send you a message when I get stuck on homework?

HG What does it matter? You're probably going to do it any ways. Ronald does! So, how is it?

HP (shrug) OK I guess. I don't really know anyone.

HG Who's your roommates?

HP Some kids I don't know.

HG Do you at least know their names?

HP Sure: Cameron Washington, Sammy Brown, and Alex Brewer. Don't ask me who they are, what blood they are, or who their parents are because I don't know.

HG Try. Sorry, Harry, but I have to go. College Algebra's calling my name.

HP Over achiever!

I signed off before she could reply.

"Potter," Cameron said. I looked up.

"You coming?" he asked. I shrugged. Might as well. I quickly changed into shorts like Cameron's and a gray, long sleeved under armour shirt.

"So, I was talking to Rox about the next show," Alex was saying as we walked down the stairs.

"How are you going to do a show when you're stuck in this prison?" Sammy asked with a slight Spanish accent.

"Fácil. Al igual que estamos haciendo a Potter. Señuelo," he said. I desperately wished that Haley was there because I knew they said my name.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked. Cameron shrugged.

"Going for a run or something," he said.

"Sandez, Cameron! ¿Se intenta que eres más inteligente que este chico? Has cambiado, al igual que Tess dijo," Dana's annoying, but comforting, voice shouted from down the hall.

We turned to, thank God, see Haley and Dana coming with Aaron and Tess in tow. They started speaking Spanish. I looked at Alex, who listened intently. I then looked at Aaron, who gave me a semi sympathetic look. Tess was arguing, so was Haley and everyone else. Great, I was the only one who didn't know Spanish.

"Come on, Harry, Ginny's in the library," Haley said finally. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the library.

"What was that all about?" I asked. She sighed.

"Dana and the Brewer's have this huge rivalry. She doesn't get along with Cameron very well either. Sammy, well, Sammy's just Sammy. He doesn't really give a damn," she said, letting go of my arm.

"Why do they have a rivalry?" I asked in a whisper because Madam Prince was giving us a look.

"Because of their record deals. They're all the time trying to be better than the other," she said and turned down an aisle. I almost walked past, but quickly turned the same way. Ginny and Luna were sitting with Colin on a table.

"Hey," Ginny said, her eyes lighting up. I nodded and sat down in the chair by her feet, shocked that Madam Prince let them sit on the table. They jumped into discussion about classes while I just sat there, exchanging goofy looks with Colin.

I sat at breakfast the next morning, staring at my schedule.

7:30-9:00 o'clock: Breakfast in the Great Hall

Hour 1: Ancient Runes

Hour 2: Defense Against the Dark Arts

Hour 3: Break

Hour 4: Arithmancy

Hour 5: Literature (seventh)

Hour 6: Lunch in the Great Hall

Hour 7: Break

Hour 8: Potions (Hour 10: Double Potions Tuesday and Thursday)

Hour 9: Free Time (Monday, Wednesday, Friday)

Hour 10: Dinner in the Great Hall

I sighed and put my schedule away. I looked up in time to see Ginny running towards me.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she came closer.

"You'll never believe who I just passed on the stairs," she said, out of breath. I shrugged.

"Who?" I asked, even though I didn't really care.

"Justin Finch!" she hissed, looking at the doors. I followed her gaze to see my old classmate enter. Justin looked at us and simply nodded. I nodded in return before turning to Ginny and Haley, who'd just sat down on the other side of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at a glum Haley.

"Dana ditched me for them," she muttered. I didn't say anything or ask who "them" was. I knew. I looked across the hall to see Cameron and his gang all crowded around the Slytherin table.

"Why are they over there?" Ginny asked. "It makes more sense to sit over here."

"They changed houses," I said. I had two roommates now: Mac Moore and Jesse Daniels. Mac was walking towards us. I watched as he silently sat down, glanced at someone across the hall and pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Girls are for the pits," he said with an Irish accent. We stared at him.

"You're crazy," Jesse said from three people down. We nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts or any of the characters or subjects. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Haley either, she belongs to Aphrodite-Venus-u.k.

Literature Class

I looked down at my schedule during Hour 3. Literature (seventh year) with Jeremy Prince. I frowned. Why were Muggle classes here? I shrugged and picked up my bag before heading over to where Colin sat.

"Where's Literature at?" I asked. He looked up at me and frowned.

"You know where the Potions room is?" Jimmy Pearce asked. I looked at him like he was nuts.

"Everyone knows where the potions room is," I said. Jimmy shrugged.

"It's two doors down from there. If you go to Professor Jason Prince or the Slytherin common room, then you've gone too far," he said. I nodded slowly before spotting Dana.

"Thanks," I muttered and walked over to Dana. "Who do you have next?" She pushed her blonde bangs out of her eyes and looked at her schedule.

"Literature with Sir Prince," she replied. I nodded.

"I'll wait on you then," I said. She stood and shouldered her bag.

"I'm ready now," she said. I nodded and Justin Finch fell in step beside us as we walked down the hall.

"Anyone know for sure where or who Sir Prince's room is?" Justin asked as we walked down a set of steps.

"Jimmy said it was two doors down from Potions," I said, shrugging. "I always thought Potions was the last room.

"Maybe it is," Dana said quietly as we descended into the dungeons.

The only light that showed was from the torches along the wall. I looked at Justin and then at Dana before taking lead. Once I spotted the Potions room, I counted down two doors.

Dana pushed the door open and we emerged into a room that looked like a small library. A tall, blonde man stood with his back to us with a book in hand. He dressed differently than the other teachers. He was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a plain white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows.

"Close the door, there's a draft," the man said. He could only be in his early twenties, he wasn't very old.

"Is this Literature?" Dana asked, not fazed. The man turned.

"What did you think it was, dear? Potions? I was talented in school, but not that talented," he said, snapping the book shut as five others entered the room, shortly followed by Aaron Ice and Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, Jeremy," Aaron said.

"It's Sir Prince while school is in session, Mr. Ice," Prince said. I looked at Justin, who shrugged.

"Alright," Aaron said before sitting on top of the table that sat in the middle of the room. A few more people showed up as the bell was ringing.

"Next time, try to be here a little earlier," Prince told them. They looked away sheepishly and stood a ways back. "What are you waiting for? Sit down." The only place to sit was in huge reading chairs, but it was fine by me.

Prince disappeared into the rows of books. I looked around. There was about three, four tall bookcases like in the library packed with books. His desk was in the front and was packed with papers. The only thing I could make out was a silver laptop and a cell phone. There was a single table in the room, which was the one Aaron had sat on, but now he sat directly behind me with his brother. What was he doing in a seventh year class?

"Alright, what I want you to do with these books," Prince said, reappearing with a box levitating in front of him, "is just review them. Tomorrow, we will jump into them and get started." He used his wand to distribute thick volumes of _Little Woman_ by Louise May Alcott. "I wish that they had invested in new books, but we'll just have to make due. If you wish, the books you read this year, you may buy your own copies or repair the ones you have now."

"Why this book, Professor?" Eric Miller asked from beside Shane Harper.

"It's Sir, Mr. Miller. And, I do not choose the curriculum. Tell me, how many of you are planning to go to college?" Prince asked, meeting each of our eyes. About a fourth of us raised our hands. "Alright, a few. You'll have to take Literature in college and these books will be part of them. I'm going to try my best to get you prepared for college. And that means, for many, trying to cram eleven years of Literature into one year. Luckily, I only have sixth and seventh years while my mother and brother took on the rest."

"You only have four classes?" Shane asked.

"No, I took over Professor McGonagall's job. So, I will also have you for Transfiguration, but just sixth and seventh yet again," he said. "Review the book and write a page about what you believe will happen if you have not already read it." With that, the only sound was the noise of people flipping through pages.

"He's quite weird, don't you think?" Nikki asked Jacob during break. I looked between them. Shane shook his head.

"Weird? He's a freak," he said. Eric gave Shane a look.

"It's not nice to call people freaks," Abby Season said, sitting down.

"You call people freaks all the time," Jacob pointed out.

"Don't snicker, freak," she said to Eric. We looked at each other before laughing. I didn't feel sorry for Ginny having Double Potions three times a week. It was actually funny. Since her and Haley had the same schedule, I was basically alone, that was until I ran into Shane.

"Abigail Season, what are you up to now?" Aaron asked, sitting down next to his brother. Abby gave Aaron a cold look.

"Someone please, put the mutt out," she said. Nikki put her arm around Jacob's neck.

"It's not polite to call people names," she said quietly as Hermione came close.

"Oh God," Abby muttered as Hermione sat down. I bit my tongue. It wasn't my place.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts or any of the characters or subjects. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Haley either, she belongs to Aphrodite-Venus-u.k.

One Month Later

As I settled into things, I began to meet new people. I hung out with Haley and Dana and Justin and Colin less, Ginny after classes, and Shane and his friends during school and after hours. Quidditch tryouts were coming up and I planned to try out.

I began to realize how much the school had changed. There was a ton of new classes and teachers and the periods were shorter, but they were also complicated. Some days you had one thing and the rest you had another. Some days you had one teacher and some days you had a different teacher. It just depended on the day.

I began to like Literature. Jeremy Prince was a strict teacher, but when you got him off subject, which was often, he turned out to be pretty cool. Aaron and Jacob had known him because he was also an Aurora.

Aaron also turned out to be a smart kid, though he had a troubled life. He hung out with us a lot, so I had began to know him better. He was the one his dad always turned on when he was mad. We tried to persuade Aaron to try out for Quidditch since he was good, but he refused.

"Harry!" Shane called from down the hall. I turned to see him jogging towards me. "Did you hear about all the Muggle sports that start this year again?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"We're going to have a killer basketball and track," he said, grinning. I frowned and looked up at him since he stood about six two

"What do you mean 'we'?" I asked.

"I mean we. Me, you, us, whatever else means we. We're going to try out. Come on, Potter, I've seen you run when we're joking around, you can be great! We haven't had Muggle sports since Marcus Flint went to school here four years ago!" he said, looking like a little kid.

"I can't play sports," I said, shaking my head and adjusting my bag.

"Yes, you can. Professor Babbling told us and she said that even if we play Quidditch, then we can play sports! Come on, Potter, at least try?" he asked.

"Fine," I said reluctantly.

"Alright, tryouts for basketball are next Thursday, the day before Quidditch tryouts!" he shouted over his shoulder as he walked away. I watched him go. Harper was a strange boy.

"So, basketball tryouts are Thursday, Quidditch Friday, Hogsmeade Saturday and the Halloween Feast Sunday. Geesh, you have a busy weekend," Ginny said. I shrugged and put my arm around her shoulders.

"I guess. You trying out for anything?" I asked, looking at her. She pushed her straight, red hair out of her eyes.

"Maybe basketball since volleyball's over with and maybe softball in the spring," she said. I nodded and watched as Shane joked around with Lily Reis, his girlfriend.

"How did you guys end up doing in volleyball?" I asked, knowing it had taken place before school started.

"Second place. Next year, Amy Black's supposed to be captain," she said, sighing. I nodded and checked my messages. There was one from Hermione and Ron, but that was about it.

"You want to get butterbeers when we go to Hosmeades?" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled.

"It's a date," she said, standing. "I have to go talk to Professor Prince."

"You mean sir?" she shook her head.

"No, Jason. Jeremy told me to see if Jason had any extra books," she said, giving me an apologetic smile before running off. I sighed and stood. I had to write my paper about Little Women still.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to J.K. Rowling, although the plot is mine. I do not own Haley she belongs to Aphrodite-Venus-u.k. I do not own Little Women, it belongs to Louis Jambor.

Little Game Part One

Harry

I walked into Literature the next day to find only five others. I frowned and looked at Shane, who shrugged. Aaron was also in the room with his arms crossed over his chest. Dana sat with Tess and Hermione sat by herself. I walked over to Shane.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked as the bell sounded. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"I honestly don't know," he said as Prince walked in.

"Alright, take your seats. There's been a change of plans," he said, clapping his hands together. I sat down next to Shane.

"Change of plans how?" Aaron asked.

"We're going to play a little game," he said, passing out papers. "These are the hints. You have until ten till to solve them and find the missing students," Prince said. I frowned and looked at Shane.

"Tell me, how does this relate to Literature?" Tess asked. Prince shrugged.

"How do you think?" he asked. "Alright, you will be split into groups of six. A boy and a girl per group. You are to follow the directions and therefore you will find two of the missing students." I took the paper from him and looked down. Tess Reis and Harry Potter

Clue One: I am a big, angry cry baby.

Clue Two: I love shrieking like a little kid.

Clue Three: Father Time loves me.

Clue Four: I slither and am a room.

Clue Five: I am a mythical creature.

Clue Six: Find the ghost who knows the most. He will lead you to your destination.

"You have the list, right?" Tess asked, pushing her brown hair out of her eyes. I nodded.

"Yeah, I have it," I said.

"Then what's the first clue?" she asked. She was ticked because Aaron was with Dana and Shane was with Hermione.

"Uh," I looked down at the paper. "I am a big, angry cry baby. Does that make any sense to you?" I looked at her. Her huge brown eyes gave me a look.

"Don't you? A big angry cry baby has to be the Weeping Willow since babies weep when they cry and the Weeping Willow is always mad." She said it as though it was a piece of cake. I shrugged.

"Whatever you say," I said, picking up my bag. We walked across the grounds. I grimaced as the Weeping Willow came into sight. "Why don't we just skip clues?"

"That's why," she said, pointing. Madame Prince stood a ways from the Weeping Willow.

"Great," I muttered. We walked over to her.

"Here you go, dears," she said, handing us a roll of paper. I shrugged. Tess took it and read aloud:

"Congratulations, you solved the first riddle. Your prize will be waiting for those of you who can answer this: On page 26, what is line six of the song?" she looked at me. I dug for my copy, but it flew out of my hands.

"Uh, uh, Jeremy said no use of books. Miss Tess should know, after all, she sung it in the drama club performance of Little Woman," Madame Prince said. Tess blushed.

"Uh, 'The fragrant philter which I need'," she said, looking at the sky the entire time she said it. Madame Prince smiled.

"Very good," she said and pulled out a key. "I believe this is yours."

"My locker key," Tess whispered and took it.

"Off you go," Madame Prince said.

"Next," Tess said.

"I love shrieking like a little kid," I said. She shook her head.

"It's the Shrieking Shack, but we're not allowed in there," she said.

"I knew that one," I said, glancing around. I spotted Professor Slughorn, who waved us over.

"Harry, my dear boy, I see you two have figured it out. Now, Mr. Potter, this question is for you. On page 623, what is the song title?" he asked. I frowned. What was it? I thought back. I'd read it but I couldn't remember. Then it hit me.

"In the Garret," I said suddenly. Slughorn grinned.

"That is correct, Mr. Potter. Here is Ms. Weasley's necklace back," he said, handing it to me. I frowned at him before shaking my head.

"Next clue," I said. Tess looked at the paper.

"Father time loves me," she recited. We looked at each other.

"Clock," we said at the same time. We took off running for the school.

Filch, the person I least expected, met us. He held Mrs. Norris and gave us a dark looked before grunting.

"Congratulations," he said in his usual nasal voice. "On page 543, from the poem labeled My Beth, recite verse 2, line three, Miss. Tess." She took a deep breath before starting.

"'Leave me, as a gift, those virtues'," she said. Filch just grunted.

"Here," he said and dropped a ring into Tess's hand.

"My ring!" she said. "I thought I lost it." I nodded before reading the next clue.

"I slither and am a room," I said. Tess frowned.

"Impossible. I mean, how are you supposed to get in there though?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Guess I'm not," I said. She bit her lip.

"Guess not," she muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to J.K. Rowling, although the plot is mine. I do not own Haley she belongs to Aphrodite-Venus-u.k. I do not own Little Women, it belongs to Louis Jambor.

Little Game Part Two

Tess

I sighed and looked at Harry over my shoulder. He was such a dork. He motioned for me to go in. I sighed and turned to the door.

"Buenos dias," I said in perfect Spanish. The door slid open and I slipped through the door.

"Good morning, Tessa," Hannah Snape, a new teacher, said behind me. I looked at the young teacher with black hair that ran all the way down her back.

"Hello, Professor," I said cautiously.

"I want you to tell me a picture answer," she said, looking at her clipboard. "In the picture on page 219, who is the woman leaving?"

"Aunt March," I said automatically.

"I believe that young Mr. Potter is missing this," she said and his wand appeared. I grinned. "I trust you'll give it to him."

"Of course," I said mysteriously before leaving. Once I left the common room, I handed Harry his wand.

"Alright, two more to go. I am a mythical creature," Harry said. I frowned. This one, I was stumped.

"A mythical creature?" I asked. "Hagrid's?"

"Worth a shot," he said. I pulled out my Droid.

"Better make it fast, we have fifteen minutes to solve the two left," I told him before taking off for Hagrid's.

"Wait!" I screamed and grabbed Harry's arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I know who it is!" I said happily.

"Then who is it?" he asked. I shook my head at him.

"It's Hagrid! He's a giant!" I said and pulled him the rest of the way to Hagrid's. He paused from his classes.

"Congratulations! Who is the preface adapted from?" he asked.

"John Bunyan!" I shouted. Hagrid grinned and handed over a roll of parchment.

"That's your paper you're supposed to turn in, Tess," he said. I blushed and took it from him and read the next clue out loud.

"Find the ghost who knows the most," I recited. He looked at me.

"Professor Binn," we said together. We ran to the History of Magic's room and found Professor Binn. He turned and boredly gave us our answer:

"Miss. Reis, what is the name of the poem in the Poet's Corner on page 131?" he asked. I racked my brain.

"Anniversary Ode," I said uncertainly. He clapped his hands slightly.

"Here you go," he said and pushed Colin and Justin at us before disappearing.

"Come on, we're going to be late," Harry said and we walked back to the dungeons. Turns out that when we got there, we were the second group back. Aaron and his partner were back, but no one else.

"Papers?" Prince asked. I handed him mine and we went our separate ways. I sat on the table next to Aaron and Prince. "Do you kids not know what a chair is?" I slid down onto the chair.

"How's Jason?" Aaron asked.

"Jason's good I guess. He's all the better that someone can get in these dark times.

"Dark times?" Dana asked, walking in. She handed her paper in and he congratulated them.

"It's not really my place to say, but yes, dark times. There is yet another war coming. I don't know if it will be as strong, but Muggles are being killed daily. The Ministry has their heads up their butts, but there is a war brewing and you best be ready," he said. I looked at Aaron, who wasn't paying any attention. He was rubbing his arm. Odd.

"You okay?" I asked him. He looked up in shock.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he asked. I shrugged.

"You're just acting weird," I said.

"Everyone is, it's dark times," he said, looking tired suddenly. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. All that was left was to wait until the bell rang.aHarHHhSKDFsadfjkqwlkjlkjlkj


End file.
